


221 Bee

by jdrush



Series: 221 B Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Retirement, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush
Summary: Sherlock wants to retire.  And he wants John to come along.  (221 words, but this time the FIRST word begins with ‘B’)





	221 Bee

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: 221 Bee  
AUTHOR: J.D. Rush  
FANDOM: Sherlock BBC1  
PAIRING: John/Sherlock  
RATING: G, with a tiny boykiss  
SUMMARY: A 221B retirement fic. (221 words, but this time the FIRST word begins with ‘B’)  
DISCLAIMER: These lovely boys belong to BBC1, Moffat and Gatiss, and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES : Slowly uploading my old fanfic to the archive. This story was originally posted to my LJ in November, 2011.

“Bees.” 

“Yes.”

“You want to raise bees.”

One eyebrow quirked in curiosity. “Problem?” 

“Nope. I just never imagined. . ." Furrowed brow. "Why bees?”

“They’re fascinating creatures. I’ve been intrigued by them for many years.”

“Then you’ve thought of this for a long time?”

“Yes. Too long, I suppose.” A long, nostalgic sigh. “Chasing criminals around London--it’s a young man’s game, John. And those days are quite behind me now.”

John gave an amused smile and pressed an affectionate kiss upon Sherlock's graying curls. “That makes two of us, my love.”

“I’ve had my eye on a place in Sussex. Yard big enough for the hives and a flowerbed. I think we could afford it.”

A genuine laugh. “I remember the last time I heard words to that effect.”

“Are you sorry?”

Blue eyes twinkled merrily. “Best decision I ever made.”

“So. . .this sounds agreeable to you?” The tone was anxious, hopeful.

“A cottage in the country, gardening and watching you tend bees.” A chuckle. “Not quite how I pictured my golden years.”

“How did you picture them?”

“Truthfully, I didn’t expect to have any golden years. Figured one of your experiments would get me before then.”

Sherlock smirked. “One still might.”

“I’m sure. So. . .you. . .”

“And a cottage in the country."

"And bees."

"Sound good?”

A wide grin. “Oh, God, yes.”

THE END


End file.
